Second Chances
by Sunlight Charmer
Summary: 17 year old Yuki Kuran has been dating Shiki Senri for a while now but when Shiki dumps Yuki for Rima will Yuki sink in despair or will she find a way to get back. She might even fall for a certain blonde...This fanfic is for AnimeFreakLover123. No Flame.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

This story is dedicated to AnimeFreakLover123 for thinking of this plot and encouraging me to write this.

BTW Yuki is a vampire in this fanfic and I'm not using suffixes like –chan and –sama 'cause it's too hard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ring! Ring!

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Seventeen year old Yuki Kuran was stumbling through her dorm trying to reach her cell phone.

"Got it." She yelled victoriously and grabbed it off the couch.

"Hello." She said running her hands through her hair and pacing back and forth.

_"Hey Yuki, It's me Shiki."_

"Oh, hey Shiki what's up?"

"_Are you doing anything right now?"_

"_I was wondering could you meet me by that park?"_

"You mean that small one by the jewelry store?"

"_Yeah, could you meet me there in like 30 min.?"_

"Sure, see ya."

"_Bye."_

"What's wrong Yuki?" Yori asks brushing her teeth, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Shiki, asked me to go to the park 'cause he has something important to tell me." The brunette squealed walking over to Yori.

"Do you think he might ask you the 'Question'?" Yori questioned plopping on an arm chair.

"Maybe.." Yuki began but was cut off by knocking on the door and an envelope sliding into their dorm.

'Must be the mail' She thought running over and grabbing it.

The pureblood ran over and grabbed the envelope, looked at the envelope and threw it on the desk at one glance.

"What is it?" Yori asked yet again another question.

"Just the model agency telling me I'm gonna switch partners." Yuki answered while looking through her dresser.

"Same old, same old." She added and grabbed a pair of pants and a trench coat.

Applying some make up Yuki asked, "How do I look?"

"Amazing, but who knew the flat chest Yuki could have matured so much?" Yori laughed teasing her friend.

What Yori said was right Yuki matured a lot she had to wear d-cups and everything.

The brunette stuck her tongue at Yori and walked out the door.

(At the Park)

_I admit, she thought, Shiki has good taste._

The whole parks theme was a couple themes. Lush little bushes, fountains with multi color water sprouting out of it and there was even little cute benches everywhere.

"Shiki, are you here?" Yuki was sitting on the little brown bench by the fountain.

After 30 minutes Yuki grew a bit crabby and screamed/ whisper yelled, "Shiki if this is a joke you're dead now."

"I'm here; sorry I'm late I had to do some last minute stuff to do." Shiki Senri walked out of the path with his hands in his pocket looking as cool as ever.

"Oh, hi Shiki, you had something to tell me." Yuki asked eyeing his sweaty self with curiosity.

"Well you see, Yuki we've been going out for a while and well I think we're not giggling teens anymore we should.. How do I say this?

"Shiki just spit it out!" Yuki was getting very impatient and was now holding back the urge to punch him.

"Don't take this the wrong way but we have to break up." I-I feel like I'm cheating on Rima and oh I don't know."

The red head lowered his head in sadness. There was an awkward silence as Yuki looked around at the park gazing at the couples around them staring.

"O-oh, its okay Shiki I know you really care for Rima." Tears were starting to leak out of Yuki's eyes.

"Yuki are you okay?" Shiki questioned his guilty face came right back.

"Really, so you don't mind?" Shiki looked at her hopefully.

"Of course." She replied putting on a nervous smile.

"We can still be friends, right?" Shiki asked nervously looking back up from the ground fixating his eyes on her.

"Yes, of course." Yuki was now looking up to make the tears back up in her eye lids.

"Oh okay I have to go I promised Rima a date." Shiki said not meeting her eyes.

"You should go don't keep her waiting." Yuki said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Bye." And with that one word he left with Yuki standing all alone.

After a few seconds the words sank in and Yuki burst into tears.

**Hope you like it AnimeFreakLover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it wasn't as… feeling as it should be. ****J**

**Hope you like ****J**

**BTW I don't dislike Rima, actually shes my fav character.**

**XxXxXxXx**

~Yuki POV~

It's been awhile since Shiki broke up with me. But soon I got over it and for 6 months everything went the same. Ever since that break up I dropped out of human college, moved to a giant mansion my parents left for me. New things come and old things go. One thing never changed was when Shiki broke up with me.. He took a piece of my heart and that can never be replaced by anything.

I walked down the giant stair case in my house to be greeted by my maids and I spoke little few words to them and went straight to my study.

Usually I spent most of my time there, other than going to the bathroom and going out to some modeling. Inside my study was a letter from Cross Academy. The same engraved rose on the seal. I slid it open with a knife.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I hope you get this in time. I'm re-organizing the Night Class and humbly invite you to join. As your father I've provided uniform, books and a dorm. I hope you come. :D_

_Sincerely,_

_Chairman Cross aka Daddy._

I groan dramatically and hurriedly write a thank you note and debate whether to join the Night Class. I think about Shiki and how he got the letter. I should show him I don't need him anymore. Yes, that's it.

Before I know it I'm in my limo driving to Cross Academy. Looking, at the familiar country side and little farms I reminisce about the screaming fan girls.

"Yuki, we are here." My chauffer opens the door and bows low to the ground. I dismiss him and step out of the Limo.

I was greeted by the familiar screams of the Day Class girls and vampires of all ranks bowing to me. I wave my hand lazily searching through the crowd for a familiar face.

Then I saw him, Shiki his burgundy hair tousled and his blue eyes lazily flickering around. I hide in the crowd trying to be ignored but that was kind of hard since everyone's bowing. I manage to camouflage myself in the vast sea of vampires.

That didn't help much when a clumsy noble tripped and toppled me over. Pureblood or not I can't keep my balance.

I was caught by the familiar hands of Senri Shiki. He dragged me and put me upright without saying a word.

"I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry." I say humbly and was about to continue but interrupted by Rima who was dragging Shiki aside. I sigh and snap my fingers for my body guard to follow me.

The new night class dorm is bigger since there is going to be more vampires but still the same refine and elegant rooms.

I'm in my room and think about Shiki catching me. He hasn't changed one bit, I thought. But his eyes are so..sad. Maybe he's sad about leaving me.

That can't be true, I scolded myself. I'm trying to move on but hopelessly failing.

My thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Enter." I say lazily and shockingly Rima is standing by the door giving me a cold stair.

"How may I help you Rima?" I ask politely ignoring the stare.

"I just wanted to tell you to back off Shiki 'cause he isn't your boyfriend anymore." She said with a haughty stare and walked away before I could say anything back.

~30 minutes later~

Stupid girl, stupid girl. I knashed my teeth angrily as I pace back and forth in my room mocking Rima's words.

"I don't even like him anymore." I voice out loud.

This is Yuki Kuran speaking and I hate Rima Touya.

**It's really short! I promise next one is longer!**


End file.
